itwfandomcom-20200213-history
Nintendo Executive
""MWAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAA! I am the great and powerful NINTENNNNNNNNNDOOOOOO EXECUTIVE!"" Nintendo Executive (NE for short) is an original character of Jumpman84. Not only is he an executive at Nintendo, he's a high-ranking member of Team Rocket, serving directly under Giovanni. As such, he's one of the primary villains in the ITWverse and the only one thus far to actually host an ITW contest. History Early Life For the first fourteen years of his life, NE was known by his birth name, Jeff Tannen, though that is a fact that only those closest to him would know nowadays. Born on February 18, 1974, Jeff spent most of his childhood in Hill Valley, California. His life was pretty average for the most part, as his father ran his own auto-detailing business to support the family. He did have strange dreams about his dad being a supervisor at some law firm and their family being very well off, but he causally dismissed them as dreams. However, on October 26, 1985, the young boy decided to take afternoon nap. When he awoke that evening, he found himself in what appeared to be an apocalyptic wasteland! At first, poor Jeff thought that he had died in his sleep and ended up in Hell. After a few minutes of wandering around aimlessly, he determined that this was indeed Hill Valley, although he couldn't imagine Hell being any worse. While wandering this strange alternate city (which historians commonly refer to as 1985A), he stumbled onto a pleasure paradise casino & hotel, where a television displayed a summary of his father's life. Apparently, his father got on a lucky streak and became the richest man in the world. He also learned that instead of marrying his mother, the man married his childhood sweetheart, a woman named Lorraine... meaning that he didn't exist! It was then that a thought, crazy as it was, finally hit him: someone must have traveled through time and changed history! Without delay, he headed over to the library to do some research on time travel. When he got there, he accidentally bumped into an old man whom was just leaving. Paying him no mind, he went into the boarded up facility and hit the books. After hours of endless research, he determined that there was only one man who could have created a time machine: Doctor Emmet L. Brown, who was committed two years ago. But seeing the photograph gave Jeff another startling discovery: Dr. Brown was the old man he bumped into! Running out of the library, he headed to the doctor's lab. But he was too late: the doctor was not there, only a dog. Frustrated with himself and tired from all the running, he collapsed onto the floor and fell asleep. When he woke up the next day, he found that the doc’s laboratory looked vastly different. Upon looking outside, he found that he was no longer in Hell Valley; the town that he knew and loved had been restored. He discovered a letter taped to his shirt and discovered it had been written by Dr. Brown. He apologized for being unavailable and explained that the damage to the timeline had been repaired. He also told Jeff that the future is not set in stone; it is his choices that determine the path his life will take. With a sigh, he headed back home and things returned to normal… for a while. (Under Construction. Work in Progress...) Category:Main Characters